Memories Renewed
by blackXheart
Summary: After six long years and the death of her mother, Chihiro slips into depression. But when Haku needs her help in the spirit world, how will he get Chihiro to remember him? Or anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**I saw the Spirited Away movie like a week ago, and the urge to write a story has been gnawing at me. So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Spirited Away or any of the cast, I'm just pulling strings. xD**

**So here ya go, Memories Renewed**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one: Good-bye?**

Chihiro stood in the grassy field, her clothes and hair whipping around her as she clasped onto Haku's hand. "Look, Haku! The water's gone!" She cried out happily. Haku just stood silently, his grip on Chihiro's hand became tighter.

"Yes, now you must go back the way you came, but don't look back until you exit of the tunnel." Chihiro gave him a worried look. "What about you, Haku?"

"I'll have to talk to Yu-baba, and tell her I won't be her apprentice anymore." Chihiro still looked doubtful. Haku gave her a soft smile. "I'll be okay, and now I've got my real name back. Thanks to you." Chihiro blushed a little, and found that her orange shoes had become very interesting. Then, she had a sudden thought.

"Will I ever see you again?" A single tear slipped from her eye. Chihiro didn't think that she could make it without Haku. He had become part of her life, even though she had only known him for a short while. Haku's hand reached up and wipped her tear away. "Yes, we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Haku's emerald eyes searched Chihiro's chocolate ones for a moment, then he reluctantly let go of her hand. "You should go now. Your parents will be waiting for you. Remember, don't look back."

"Chihiro!" Chihiro's head turned to the direction her parents were calling her from, then she looked back at Haku. "Good-bye, and thanks Haku... for everything." With that, she turned and ran off across the sea of grass, until she caught up with her parents who were standing by the crumbling building.

"What were you doing? Come on!" Chihiro's father, Akio, waved to her to run faster. Her mother, Yuko, began telling about how worried she was, and that she shouldn't disappear like that.

As they approached the dark tunnel, Chihiro hesitated. She longed to look back to get one last glimpse of the boy who had worked his way into her heart over the last three days. But she dare not disobey him. So she walked on, praying that this wasn't their last good-bye.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Man, was that short or what? Eh, I know it's not how it happened in the movie, but bare with me that I don't really remember. Oh well, please review! Was it good? Bad? Even ulgy? Don't answer that one. **

**blackXheart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I got four reviews on the first chapter! Yay! Thanks Hopeful Wishes, kimi-chan, Usako-chan'07, and dbzgtfan2004 you guys are the best!**

**Please bare with me though, I'm not the best writer or speller, so if you see something wrong or somthing not really descriptive you'll know why. And I'm always open to ideas so feel free to say anything. I'm ok with flames too.**

**Disclaimer- Look at the first chapter, and you'll see that I own nothing.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two: Bad news**

Haku stood on the balcony that led from his room at the bathhouse, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked out over the horizon. The gentle wind blowing his shoulder length, mid-night black hair from his face, which had matured over the past six years. No longer did he have the face of a child, but that of a eighteen-year-old.

Haku sighed. His promise to Chihiro was taking longer to put into action than he had thought. Apparently Yu-baba had some fine print in his contract. It stated, if or when he found out his name, he could not leave until he had worked seven years after that. Only more one year, then this nightmare will be over, and he could hold his beloved Chihiro again.

He smiled as he thought about how she had grown. Her hair was longer, and her eyes brighter. She would be sixteen now, and in what humans called "highschool." Her image always seemed to haunt his dreams, but it was different then he remembered. What he saw in his dreams was a sad soul, desperate and longing. But he could only hope that was just a dream.

Haku turned his head slightly as he heard footsteps falling outside his door. He tensed as the footsteps became silent. _"Please, oh please keep walking!" _He always hated being disturbed.

_**--knock knock knock knock--**_

"Master Haku! We have situation downstairs that requires your attention." It was Tomo. He was still new to the bathhouse and thats why Haku didn't kill him for interrupting. Not that he was going anything really importent anyway, but if one frog thinks he could get away with it everyone would try. Then he would never get any peace.

_**--knock knock knock knock--**_

"Master Haku? Are you in there?" Smirking, Haku quitely jumped onto the railing, _"I think I'm going to sit this one out."_ He jumped off before Tomo could knock again.

Tomo opened the door and peeked into the room. Seeing as Master Haku wasn't there he stepped in that walked over to the balcony doors to shut them. As he looked out, the only thing he could see was a small speck flying in the distance.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chihiro walked home from school that day with her head hanging low. Today had been, all in all, a bad day.

First she had been late for the bus and had had to walk to school. Of course, being late for the bus meant being late for first period, which meant detention. Then after failing her math quiz in fourth period she had to talk to her teacher about it, which made her late for lunch. Which meant having to eat on the grass outside. And if that wasn't enough already, it started to rain. Pouring rain.

Even as she walked home it was still raining. Her clothes were sopping wet, and her hair was still up in a ponytail, but it was dripping just the same.

Chihiro sighed as she once again turned her thoughts toward a feelings she had been having since her move here six years ago. It was the feeling of loss and impatience. Having never understood why she had these feelings, she simply told herself, _"Stop it Chi! Your being paranoid." _

When Chihiro approached her two-story blue house, she noted a police car sitting outside. A feeling of distress settled on her and her thoughts flew from her mind. Unknowingly, she quickened her pace until she was almost running, her steps making water splash around her legs.

She ran down the walkway and up the steps to the paint peeling white door. She cringed as the hinges squealed, announcing her presence. Dropping her backpack on the floor, Chihiro walked toward the sound of voices and quite sobs. There was an female officer sitting on the baige colored couch with her father. When she walked fully into the room, her father was shaking slightly and tears were funning down his face.

"Dad? What's going on?" At the sound of Chihiro's voice, her father's head shot up and he quickly wiped away his tears. "Chihiro? You're late." Chihiro hung her head and tapped the tip of her shoe on the hardwood floor.

"I'm sorry. I had detention." Wincing, Chirhiro braced herself for the yelling that she expected from her father. But there was nothing. After a few minutes, she finally got enough courage to look back up. But his tears had begun to flow again, and he ignored her for a moment.

The officer stood up and stuck her hand out to Chihiro. "Hello, Chihiro. My name is Officer Hiroshi." She offered Chihiro a small smile. "I'm afraid I've brought some bad news."

"What news?" Chihiro asked as she timidly shook Officer Hiroshi's hand, her smile faultered.(sp?)

"Well, as I'm sure you know, there has been alot of rain today." Officer Hiroshi paused for a moment, pondering something. _"I wish she would just tell me what's going on already." _Chihiro thought as she shifted from foot to foot. Then her father spoke up.

"Chihiro, your mother's dead." Shock. Pain. Dispair. Hopelessness. These emotions and more flashed through Chihiro's being like a bolt of lightning. _"How can she be dead? I just saw her this morning." _Chihiro took a step back as tears started to fill her eyes. "How?"

"She was driving home from the store, and some guy ran a red light and smashed in the front and driver's side of the car. She only lived a short time because she had so much brain damage." Chihiro slowly backed away from Officer Hiroshi.

"No... it can't be... I saw her... this morning... I didn't even..." As Chihiro turned, water drops and tears fell onto the floor. She ran out of the living room, up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door. Leaning against it, she slid to the floor and cried. She didn't even bother to answer her father's calls.

She didn't know how long she sat there with her head in her hands. An hour, maybe more. When she looked up, her bright and cheery painted walls greated her. Her eyes narrowed at the splashes of blue and green around her room. _"I used to love these colors. But right now, I hate them." _She stood up and walked toward her bed.

Chihiro ripped the white comforter off her bed and threw it to the floor in the middle of her room. She turned to her dresser and picked up all the picture frames with pictures of her and her mother in them. Carefully, she took the pictures out, before throwing the frames to the floor.

Chihiro looked at a little statue of a white and green dragon she had bought for some strange reason at a flee market. Normally, looking at it brought her peace. Now it only angered her further. She picked it up slowly before casting it to the floor. Now, Chihiro looked around at all the posters she had on her walls. One had a happy saying, one of was of her favorite pop band, and one was of a dragon. _"Why do I have an infatuation with dragons?" _Soon, all the posters were on the floor with, what was now, 'junk.' Next was the closet.

_"I can't wear bright colors anymore." _She thought to herself. _"My appearance should reflect my heart." _She pulled out every item of clothing that she judged unsuitable for mourning, and threw it away. Now, all that was left, was black, red, dark green, or dark blue.

Wrapping up all the things on the floor in her comforter, Chihiro dragged all the things she no longer wanted out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door to the porch.

Smiling at a job well done, Chihiro dusted off her hands and walked back into the house, nearly bumping into her dad. "Chihiro," he asked hesitantly, "what are you doing?"

Chihiro stood up strait, and looked into her dad's eyes. "I'm doing what you always said I should do, Dad." She smiled a sad smile. "Growing up."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Haku flew through the air toward Zeni-ba's house, he had a feeling he'd never experianced before. _"It feels like someone is trying to rip out my heart!" _Haku gasped at the pain. Unable to contain his dragon form, he reverted back and started to fall from the sky.

Strangely, the only thought that ran through his mind was... _"Chihiro!" _Then he hit the ground and blacked out.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dude, I'm so mean. Could Chihiro's change have something to do with Haku's falling? I don't know... stay with me and find out!**

**If you think that Chihiro's sudden out look on life is werid, thats ok. I just wrote how I would have reacted in that situation. **

**Tomo means 'a twin', and Hiroshi means generous. Just in case you wanted to know.**

**Ideas! I love to hear them! So don't hold back. Until next time.**

**blackXheart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crap, I need to work on my updating skills. Thanks to all who reviewed...**

**CharizardRulz-Cyborg009Rulz- Yeah, I am a girl. And I don't care if you call me dude, I say it all the time, haha. I'm really glad you like it!**

**Taeniaea- I'm glad you like it, here's the update.**

**Kitsu3- THANK YOU! Now I don't feel like an idiot! **

**StrugglingArtist- I'm sorry about your creativity, but if you ever think of something that will go with this story, I'm open to it!**

**Disclaimer- Lets see, I own my clothes, and my poems, and this plot! And thats it.**

**Oh yeah, just so you know. When it's night in the spirit world, it's day in the real world. It may not be like that in the movie, but that's the way I'm writing it! So back off!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter three: What's going on?**

Haku groaned as he heard voices talking softly above him. If they were trying to keep him from waking, they were doing a terrible job. Deciding not to 'wake up' just yet, he laid still, and listened.

"... couldn't just fall from the sky like that! There had to be a reason. A spell, perhaps? No, he's too strong for that. Maybe he is just sick." One mysterious voice whispered harshly. _'Who are they talking about? The last thing I remember was flying, then pain.'_ The reply that was given was muffled and didn't even sound like a language.

The first voice spoke again, "Ah, very true. Anything could have happened to her. I wonder..." the person trailed off. Haku took this newly found silence to open his eyes to find that he was in Zeni-ba's cabin. The fire-lit room was already dancing with shadows. _'How long have I been out?' _

"Look, he's finally awake!" Haku turned to find the first voice he had heard was Zeni-ba herself, she sat in a chair right next to him and was working on knitting, a blanket, or something. A clattering noise brought Haku's attention over to the fire to see that Kaonashi was boiling some water.

"Ah-ah, uh-ah." Kaonashi spoke in his own tongue. Zeni-ba translated at Haku's confused look. "He said 'Welcome Haku, I hope you had a nice flight, seeing as you had a rough fall.'" Haku turned a cold glare at Kaonashi, but looked back at Zeni-ba and sat up.

"What happened?" Zeni-ba just smiled and shook her head. "I was hoping you could tell us, young dragon." (Haha, I took that from some show. I'm such a dork.)

"The last thing I remember was, I was flying to come here, but suddenly pain was shooting through me, I thought I was dying. Then I was waking up here." Zeni-ba looked up from her knitting and looked Haku directly in the eyes. "Are you sure that's all?" Haku began to nod his head, but stopped as he remembered something. "I was thinking about Chihiro after the pain hit me. Does that help?"

Zeni-ba got a rather disheartening gleam in her eyes. "I'm not sure, but what happened to you took it's toll. Kaonashi found you a week ago lying in the middle of a field when he was out looking for herbs. We have been arguing about it, and we were hoping you could tell us." She squinted at him. "What do you feel right now?"

_'How do I feel?' _"I feel empty, as though someone has stolen part of my soul. It's as if I have no reason to go on. Sorrow. Fear. Pain. Hatred. Depression. They are all there. Not one single glimmer of hope or happiness." Haku's emerald eyes began to look dead, right before Zeni-ba's eyes, it looked like the life was being sucked out of Haku.

A raging headache settled upon him and his vision started to go blurry. _'What's happening to me?'_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chihiro lay in her bed, thinking about how her life had changed in the past week. Sleep hardly ever came, and she would just lay in bed as the sun began to come in the window. Today was just the same.

_'I guess it's time to get ready for school.' _ Chihiro thought, though, she was not even sure why she bothered, she was failing half of her classes she hardly had any friends, and now people were starting to bug her cause she didn't talk much anymore. None of them even cared her mom was dead. _'Well, not everyone.'_ She shouldn't think that, cause it wasn't true.Yamada Kumiko had been her friend for a few months, having just moved here. At first she hadn't liked to stay around her too much because she always looked for the black lining. Not silver. Black. Or in plainer words, she was very depressing.

But over the past week, they had become good friends. Kumiko was the only one she had felt she could really talk about her mother with, cause she understood, having lost her mother also.

Pushing anymore thoughts from her head, Chihiro dragged herself out of bed and over to her closet. She had taken a shower the night before so she had more time to sleep. Quickly, she pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans, and a black long-sleeved shirt. After slipping them on, she walk into the joined bathroom and brushed her bed tousled hair before putting it up into a ponytail.

"Chihiro! Breakfast it ready!" Chihiro winced at the tired sound in her dad's voice. He hadn't been getting much sleep either. "Coming!" Chihiro put on the black eyeliner she had bought and looked at her appearance. Her eyes looked dark and lifeless, and wearing black made her skin even more pale then it already was. All in all, she looked dead. Just the way she liked it. _'I look how I feel. To look otherwise, is a lie.' _

Chihiro walked back into her room and grabbed her book bag from by the door and walked down to the kitchen. Her dad was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him. At her place was another bowl. But the more she thought about it, the more she wasn't hungry.

"Dad? I'm not hungry today. I'm just going to go now. Bye." Mornings seemed dull and awkward now. So she quickly hurried out the door before her father even knew she had been there. Slipping on her checkered shoes, Chihiro stepped out into the sunshine. Kumiko was waiting on the sidewalk.

"Took you long enough." She said irritated. Chihiro just rolled her eyes at her gothic friend, and started to walk toward the bus stop. Kumiko fell into step beside her, and stared at the ground in front of her. Chihiro sighed as they walked down the street. _'I feel like everyday is the same, day in and day out. It probably is.' _Chihiro smirk at the thought of living the same day over and over, it would be a living hell. Much like her life now.

A push on her shoulder jumbled her out of her thoughts. "Chihiro! You spaced out, and we're almost to the bus stop." Kumiko said, not really caring about what had pulled her friend so deep in thought. _'Wait, she said we are almost to the bus stop?'_

Seeing that Kumiko was right, Chihiro braced herself for a long day. Little did she know how much her life would change in the next twelve hours.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yamada Kumiko- Yamada means 'mountain field', and Kumiko means 'eternal beautiful child'. Just in case you wanted to know.**

**Man, this took me like three days to write! And it's still fricken short. Oh well, please update.**

**Ideas! Please throw them at me! I'm open to anything!**

**Until next chapter**

**blackXheart**


	4. Chapter 4

**10 reviews! I'm honored! Thanks to all ya'll!**

**StrugglingArtist - Thank you! That gives me an idea for this, or the next chapter! Sorry I didn't update really fast, this week was really bad. Sorry!**

**Twiztidchick666- Here's the update! Thank you for reading.**

**Shortturtle- Thanks for reviewing!**

**CharizardRulz-Cyborg009Rulz- Yeah, there were a lot of mistakes, but I finally got Word Pro! So now I have spell check! Rock on, xD. Yeah, I was in a bit of a rush so Chihiro's thinking was a bit off, sorry! Is gothism a word? I have no clue, thanks for reviewing!**

**Xtheusedburiedx- The emo thing annoys you? I'm sorry, but that's just what I think someone would do if their mom died, I wouldn't know, cause my old hag is still here, but if she did die I know that's exactly what I would do. Yes, Haku and Chihiro will meet in this chapter... I think.**

**Taeniaea- Here's the update!**

**Gothshadowdragonofhell- I'm sorry you're down. Hope you feel a bit better. But, I have to say, heck yes! Sugar is good. **

**Genbo- Don't worry, I will.**

**Tsukiyo Komoriuta- I'm sorry! It wasn't in the next 12 hours! But if you want to see the movie, it's coming on sometime this month on Adult Swim, on a Saturday I think. Not sure.**

**Dazzle101- Thanks so much!**

**You guys are amazing. I'm really sorry, but I had some major writers block, but thanks to a skull splitting headache, and having to take a nap, here's the next chapter! Yay!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: Who the hell are you?

Chihiro sat staring out the open window, ignoring her fifth period teacher droning on and on about... something. The truth was, Chihiro had lost interest in school awhile ago, before her mother died. It was a waste of time, why learn something if your only going to forget in a few days or so?

After a minute of trying to concentrate, Chihiro had taken to day dreaming. It was so nice out. Why didn't the teachers let them go outside once in awhile? It wasn't fair. But, life's not fair is it.

Chihiro sighed, and looked up at the clouds that floated by, so careless, and lifeless. Inanimate objects, and yet, so unique.

Dropping her head on her desk, Chihiro tried to tune out the sound of her teacher talking by humming softly to herself. It wasn't working. She sighed, and once again looked out the window, a slight breeze drifted in, and Chihiro closed her eyes, enjoying the wind, until something smacked her in the face.

Opening her eyes, Chihiro looked at the small piece of paper that landed on her desk. It was a paper airplane or sorts. It had the body of a dragon fly, box wings, and a round head, unlike anything she had seen before. Wait...

_**Flashback**_

_10 year-old Chihiro was standing in the doorway of place she didn't recognize, she was yelling out the window to a... dragon? It was being chased by hundred of little planes. Blood was spattered everywhere._

_**End Flashback**_

Chihiro winced at the sudden headache. What the hell was that? Some sort of weird dream from her childhood? It couldn't be, for there was the same plane sitting in front of her.

Looking around quickly, she place the scrap of paper inside her desk to look at after class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeni-ba looked up from her gardening into the bright blue sky. She had sent her bird to try to find Chihiro in the human world, not knowing if it could even get there. Whatever was happening to Chihiro, it was affection Haku.

She had hunch on what the problem was, but said nothing to Haku, not wanting to alarm him, or send him into hysterics.

Okay, it wasn't her idea, it was Kaonashi's. He's very smart, even if he didn't talk much. But in order to fix whatever was wrong, Chihiro must be found and brought here.

No matter what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku sat by the small pond that was in the back of Zeni-ba's house, after all he was a river spirit, and he liked water. It sound of the tiny waves lapping against the shore was soothing to his hurting heart. He sighed, he felt like a large part of him was missing. He had always felt this way after Chihiro left, but now it was much worse. It tore at him, taunting him.

There must be some way to fix this! After all, he had to get back to the bathhouse, he still had a year on his contract. Zeni-ba wouldn't let him leave until she was sure he was going to be fine, which meant waiting to find out what was wrong, waiting to find a cure, and finally fixing it. He didn't have time for this! Yu-baba would be looking for him now. He didn't even want to think about what kind of mission she would send him on as a punishment. It would probably be death assured.

Whatever happened, Haku just hoped he would live another year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know this sucks, but I'm having total writers block here. Ideas? I'll try to update by this weekend or next week.

Reviews incourage me to write!

blackXheart


	5. Chapter 5

**Me back! Sorry about the 2 week lack of updates. Life's a bitch. The review thanks shall be at the end! Onward!**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Five: Where am I?

Chihiro fingered the strange paper in her pocket as she walked down the hall. Why she kept it she had no idea, she only knew there was something special about it. Like something from a dream. The particular way it was cut and still able to fly was unusual. It was worth a bit of time.

She pushed open the door to the girls bathroom and pull the object of her thoughts into sight as she leaned against the counter. Turning it over and over she discovered... it was a normal piece of paper. Strangely, she was disappointed.

She threw the said paper into the trash can, and turned to wash her hands. (AN: Have you ever just had the feeling to wash your hands?) Unknown to Chihiro, the trash can began to glow an eerie green color.

When Chihiro turned back around, the little paper was hovering right next to her. She gave a small scream and jumped back. _'What the hell is this thing?' _ Then, a strange voice came from the possessed paper, chanting in some unknown language. The paper began unfolding itself until it was large enough to be a door.

Chihiro jaw dropped, and she stood frozen too the floor. _'What's going on?' _This is defiantly not normal!

Chihiro gasped as she was slowly being pulled toward the glowing light, she was not going to take this sitting down. She began to struggle, and she twisted her body around so she could get a good hold of the countertop and held on for dear life. But the pulling only got stronger, until she was forced to let go. She screamed loudly as she was sucked into the portal.

Then, all was quite in the bathroom as a small paper plane fell to the floor where Chihiro had been standing only moments before.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chihiro tried to scream again, but the feeling she was getting, was that of being underwater. So, she kept her mouth shut as she dared not to breathe in... whatever this was.

Colors flashed all around her. It would have been beautiful, if she wasn't scared half out of her wits. Finally, after about five minutes of flashing lights, and not needing to breath, a small bright light started to come toward her. It grew bigger the closer it got, was this the exit? Oh kami, Chihiro hoped so.

When it was close enough, Chihiro reached out her hand and touched the light. It grabbed her hand, and yanked her so hard she thought her arm might pop out of it's socket. Suddenly, she was standing on the side of a dusty road in the middle of a forest.

This wasn't good.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was gonna stop here, but since I haven't been updating like I said I was going too, I'll make it a bit longer.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zeni-ba was sitting at her table, drinking some tea, when she suddenly stood up from her seat. Her tea cup falling and breaking on the wood floors. She broke out in a smile. "Kaonashi, someone is here." She told the quite spirit. _'Could it be Chihiro at last?'_

He perked up and smiled back at her. "Ah-uh, ah ah-uh!" Zeni-ba beamed at him. "Yes, that's a great idea! I'll get Haku and you get everything ready!"

_'That Kaonashi, always having such great ideas!' _She thought to herself as Kaonashi went to get a dustpan. Shaking her head, she rushed out back to where Haku was moping. "Haku! Get off your lazy, sorry butt and come in! We have company!" Without wait for a reply, Zeni-ba rushed around to the front of her house to greet her guest.

She was about 5"7, with short dark brown hair and eyes. She wore a traditional kimono of green and brown. When she saw Zeni-ba she bowed in respect. "Hello." Her voice was quite and soft. "I don't know where I am, can you help me?"

_'This cannot be Chihiro, this woman is too old. But her aura is very similar.' _"Child, what is your name?" Zeni-ba asked.

"My name is Yuko. Please, I don't know where I am." The woman shivered a bit, which was unusual given the warm sun.

_'Yuko?' _Zeni-ba's large eyes widened with recognition _'This is not good...'_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, there ya go. Who is Yuko? Find out next chapter. On to the reviews!**

**Taeniaea- Thank you so much! Here is the update!**

**StrugglingArtist- Yes, it was short. I'm sorry! Yeah, I did spell encouragement wrong. Here is the update, thanks to your idea!**

**CharizardRulz-Cyborg009Rulz- Yeah, sorry about that! I'm such a horrible speller.**

**doggygirl42 -Thank you very much!**

**kcat0109- Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Kali- Haha, I'm most defiantly not the best writer, you know, I'm actually failing English? Funny huh?**

**ashley-the-b-daplayer- Sorry to keep you waiting! I hope you like it.**

**Paxton V. French- I didn't stop, I just ended the chapter... stopping would be, well mean. **

**itachi'smaniac- Can I just say, I love your pen name!**

**Thanks again for all the encouragement Please review!**

**blackXheart**


	6. Chapter 6

Chihiro looked at the dusty path that seemed to lead to nowhere. _'This is just fucking great. What do I do now?' _Well, the only thing to do was to start walking. So that's what she did.

_'Let's see, the sun rises in the east, and it's around 11 o'clock in the morning, so that means I'm heading northeast. That's good, at least I know somewhat where I'm going.'_ The road was fairly straight, not turning at all, and you could see it went for a mile or two. Chihiro sighed heavily and just walked.

When you're walking for a long period of time, there is not much to do, except think. So Chihiro though about everything and nothing. She thought about her life before her mom died, and how life had changed.

After about an hour of walking, Chihiro came to train station next to a rather large body of water. She stood there a moment, trying to figure out what she should do, when her eyes glazed over, and her mind was gone...

_**Flashback**_

_Ten-year-old Chihiro was walking in water, beneath her were train tracks. Underwater train tracks? Who ever thought of such a thing? She turned and saw a black figure following behind her wearing a white mask with lines for lips and holes for eyes. On her shoulder was a very small bird and a mouse._

_She called out to the figure to hurry, before resuming walking along the tracks._

_**End flashback**_

Chihiro jolted back to reality. _'What the heck was that?' _She walked to the edge of the station and looked over into the water to see that tracks were indeed there. So, if whatever she just saw could walk along these tracks, so could she.

She slipped off her shoes and socks, rolled up her pants, and lowered her feet into the water until they touched the bottom. _'Now, which way?' _The way to her right lead to just more water, and no land at all. The way to her left headed into what seemed to be a swamp. Not wanting to head into open water, so Chihiro went left.

_'Everything seems so firmilliar Have I been here before?' _Chihiro thought about it for a moment. _'Nah, I would remember something like this.' _(Me: riiiiight)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuko sat in one of Zeni-ba's rocking chairs, quietly sipping tea. Haku had come in and was sitting on the floor, staring at Yuko. '_She looks just like Chihiro.' _Zeni-ba had been right too, their aura's were similar. What could it mean?

Yuko began to shift under Haku's intense look and glanced at him quickly before returning her gaze back into the brown liquid in her cup.

Zeni-ba seemed to notice Yuko's fidgeting, and decided to break the silence. "So, Yuko." Yuko snapped her head up, almost to the point of it being painful, but ignored this. "Yes, Zeni-ba?"

"What brings you to my small house so far from any village?" Yuko flushed a bit and lowered her head to hide any of them from her view.

"Well, I have no idea where I am, I just know that I'm dead, and yet I feel alive." Zeni-ba nodded her head. Visitors like Yuko came to her a lot Poor, lost human souls confused to why they were here would come to her for an explanation.

"Where to start." Zeni-ba tapped the side of her cup with a long painted fingernail. "Yes, you are indeed dead. You are now in the spirit world where you shall remain until you are reincarnated into your next life."

Yuko lifted her head at this. "What of my family in the real world? What is going to happen to them?" She spoke rapidly, her eyes quickly filling with tears.

Haku answered her. "They will be fine until they die. Then it is possible that you might see them again." He raised his head to look her into her tear filled eyes. "But, if you are reincarnated before they die, then you will not ever remember them."

Yuko's jaw dropped in shock. "But, my daughter! My husband! No! How could I forget them?" Haku smiled bitterly.

"It's quite easy. Have you ever thought of the fact that you may have had other life's before this? Who but kami knows how many times you have been reincarnated." Yuko began to sob at this bit of disturbing news.

After a few minutes of crying, she finally regained composure of herself. "What will I do until then?" Zeni-ba answered her this time.

"You could get a job, buy a house, live until you are chosen. Or you could stay here!" Zeni-ba got excited at this idea. "Kaonashi, just think! More family for us!"

Kaonashi nodded his agreement.

"What fun this will be, right Haku?"

Haku simply stood up and looked out the window as a response. The world when on around him, Zeni-ba, Kaonashi, and Yuko began to talk of plans. He just was there. An empty shell, staring out the window into a world that he could never be happy in without one person.

Movement.

Something outside caught Haku's eye. As it came into focus, he blinked. And blinked again.

Was it just him, or was that one person walking toward the small house right now?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! Wait, I own my ipod. Yay! I feel better.**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long! I had major writers block, and then I would get an idea for some other story and would have to write that down so it would get out of my head... man, it's just a big mess.**

**Thanks to my reviewers! **

**Makie Sasuke- SHHH! Don't ruin it for everyone else! **

**itachi'smaniac- Dude, goth manics are the best kind! I speak for the fact that all my friends are like that. And myself.**

**Taeniaea- I feel so bad, you keep asking me to update soon, and it takes me like two or three weeks to spit out a chapter. But at least I DO update, right? Does that count?**

**StrugglingArtist- I chilled, I relaxed, I did school, and now I updated. After like two weeks... Oh well, I try.**

**kaliawai512- You really think so? Wow, that's like one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me! Thank you!**

**You guys are the best! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it might be another two or three weeks, cause I have to take care of my sister a lot in my free time. See ya soon! Don't forget to review.**

**blackXheart**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reunion

Chihiro looked at the peaceful cottage for a moment. It was quite nice. Wooden logs, brick chimney, picket fence. Almost something out of a fairy tale. Something homey, something friendly, something... _familiar_

Chihiro shook off the feeling and walked down the dirt path to the door. _'Maybe whoever lives here can tell me where I am.' _ Humming softly at her bit of luck, she readied herself to knock on the door, only for her hand to freeze an inch away.

_**Flashback**_

_Once again, there was ten-year-old Chihiro. She was standing outside a small cottage, hugging an old lady. Waving good-bye she ran toward a great dragon sliver in the garden. His mane was a bluish green, and his eyes were like emeralds. Filled with happiness, longing, grief, wonder, hurt, betrayal..._

_Loneliness._

_**End flash back**_

Chihiro shook her head. _'What is with that!'_ Shoving her thoughts aside, she knocked on the door.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A knock at the door.

Haku's breathing became a difficult task. _'It's her... I can feel it.'_ Pound erupted in his head. Groaning, he lowered himself to a chair and gripped his head tightly in his hands. His chest constricted painful. "Zeni-ba!" He moaned through clenched teeth. Zeni-ba quickly rose from her seat and floated over to Haku.

"What's wrong?" Worry was lined all over he face as Haku struggled to breath. "The... gasp... door." His eye grew wide. "It's her!" He whispered as best as he could while trying to breath.

Kaonashi went for the door, Yuko had gotten up and was trying to help Haku calm down and breath. Zeni-ba sat in shock staring at the door like it was an evil muffin coming to eat her. (Ur... too much sugar. Humor makes the world go 'round.)

The door creaked open and a very familiar looking girl stood there. Yuko gasped, and the girl went pale. "Mom?" The girl breathed. "Chihiro?" Yuko was completely still. The only sound was Haku gasping for breath.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"MOM!" Chihiro ran toward her mother. Yuko's arms opened and she encircled her daughter in her embrace. "Chihiro! I missed you so much!" Tears streamed down her face as she laughed in happiness.

"Wait!" Yuko stepped back and held Chihiro at arms length. "What on earth are you doing in the spirit world?" She grip grew tighter, and her voice became high-pitched. "Did you die as well?"

Chihiro shook her head, making tears fall down faster. "No, it was rather weird." Quickly informing her mom of how she came to be there at that moment, Zeni-ba butted in. "My dear, that would be my doing." She grinned sheepishly. "I needed you here for a purpose."

Chihiro tilted her head and looked at the rather short woman with wide eyes and a large nose. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked politely.

Zeni-ba gasped and her jaw dropped. "Of course you know me! I helped you the last time you were here." Her eyes narrowed. "You don't remember, do you?" Chihiro slowly shook her head. Yuko was also confused. "She was here before?"

Kaonashi nodded and gave a confirming, "Ah!" Haku also nodded, having regained his composure, he stood and bowed. "Welcome back to the spirit world, Chihiro." He gave her a long look. "Many have missed you." Chihiro shifted uncomfortably in his gaze, but bowed back in greeting. "I wish I knew what you were talking about."

Zeni-ba clapped her hands together and the entire mood shifted. Almost as if ice had been broken. "Well, Chihiro. Why don't you tell us about your journey, and I'll make some more tea!"

They all sat down and Chihiro told them her brief story as Zeni-ba served tea. "Well, that's interesting." Was all Yuko had to say. She was too relieved that Chihiro wasn't dead to say much else.

Haku remained silent the entire time, quietly dealing with the almost unbearable pounding in his head.

Zeni-ba glanced at Haku, noticing his inner conflict. _'I must tell them.' _She thought to herself. Clearing her throat, she got everyone's attention.

"Chihiro. I know you may not remember, but about six years ago, you came here. To the spirit world to save your parents." Zeni-ba looked at Yuko. Seeing her reaction was shock, she paused momentarily before continuing on. "As you did, you met Haku. He helped you through your time here. But even before that, you had a bond with him." Zeni-ba lowered her gaze to Chihiro. "Do you remember, where you were six years old, you fell in a river?"

Chihiro's eyes widened in shock. "H-How did you know about that?" Zeni-ba smiled kindly at her. "I know many things." She continued on. "What you discovered last time you were here, is that Haku was really Kohaku the River Spirit." Zeni-ba's eyes narrowed.

Chihiro put two and two together. "The name of the river I fell in." Zeni-ba sighed. "Yes, but it goes deeper than that." Clicking her nails on the table, Zeni-ba was quiet for a minute. Then she took a deep breath, and resumed. "Apparently, with all the symptoms that Haku is suffering from, you and Hake have bonded souls. When one feels great emotional stress, the other will feel it ten times worse."

Zeni-ba took a another deep breath. "And your memory loss is not helping the bond. In fact, it's killing Haku."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author notes: Ain't I a sucker?**

**I have big news! My sister had a baby! Just wanted to tell ya! But I also have bad news. My ipod is busted... and I have to get a new one. I'm very upset. But that's just a bit of my life! Tell me yours! I like to hear about people!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Taeniaea- It's here! Yay!**

**CharizardRulz-Cyborg009Wolf- I'm evil? That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! tears Thank you!**

**Yami Hime Hikari- I'm so sorry it took so long! You see, my sister has been in a high risk pregnancy, and she just had her baby about a four days ago, (read author notes) but she's been in and out of the hospital, so don't blame me! Blame my brother-in-law. chuckles Everything will be known! Just wait. **

**anime lover- Here is more! I hope you like!**

**DarkxHanyouXGirl- Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

**itachi'smaniac- Hi back Amber! **

**Makie Sasuke- No! You didn't ruin it! I was just messing with ya! It's not like it's a secret. But I'm sorry if it seemed like I was mad or something. I hope you enjoy!**

**StrugglingArtist- 10 days? That's a long time, I took just three and I was REALLY sorry. shakes head Why do I have to like so many stories? **

**Well, now I have to update my other story! Review please!**

**blackXheart**


	8. Chapter 8

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuko and Chihiro gasped, while Haku went stiff. _'I-I'm dying?' _He thought to himself. Kaonashi was silent as always, but not surprised. In fact, he had been the one to figure out what was wrong with Haku in the first place. Though, no one would know that.

Haku wasn't as surprised as he would have thought. What with all the pain he had been feeling, it was hard to think he wasn't dying. "Is there... " He paused, his voice was shakier than he liked, "anyway to fix it?" Zeni-ba looked grave and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Haku, there is only one way that you can be saved." While Zeni-ba paused to sip her tea, silence reined among them. Yuko fidgeted with a loose thread on her kimono, and Chihiro just stared at Haku, feeling deep pity. _'Wow, I can't believe I'm the reason he's dying. It's very depressing.' _

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Zeni-ba continued. "Chihiro must remember you. For you see, since your souls are bound together, with Chihiro not really knowing who she is, her half of the soul is incomplete." Zeni-ba shifted her gaze to Chihiro. "Chihiro, you do know what this means, right?" Chihiro shook her head.

Zeni-ba sighed. She hated sharing bad news. "If Haku dies, you die as well." Yuko busted out crying, muttering something about 'her poor baby.'

Chihiro didn't respond. She just sat there, staring at the wall. _'But I haven't had any signs like this Haku guy has.'_

Zeni-ba smiled sadly. "Well, you can stay here until you remember your true past, or until you need to go back." She looked hopeful, "But I'm sure you can do it!"

Chihiro frowned. "Go back where?" Zeni-ba tilted her head, her eyebrows furrowing. "Go back to the real world. You can't stay here too long. My spells can only keep you here for a certain amount of time, dear." The reaction she received wasn't the one she expected.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I HAVE TO GO BACK?'" Chihiro stood, chest heaving, eyes blazing, hands curled into fists. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her voice. A little. "I just found my mother! I'm not going back without her!" Yuko placed a hand on Chihiro's shoulder, "Honey, let's think about this resonalbly- "

"No!" Chihiro jerked out of her mother's grasp, "I'm not going home to dad alone," Tears splattered on the hardwood floor. "Don't you care how hard we've had it without you?"

Yuko stood also, and pulled Chihiro into a hug as she started to sob. Haku and Kaonashi slipped out the front door unnoticed.

By now, tea was long forgotten.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haku sat in his spot by the lake. It was peaceful enough, just like his own river had once been. The same river Chihiro had fallen into. _'Damn, I can't get her out of my head.'_ Yes, the brown-eyed vixen had again raptured the thoughts of our favorite water spirit. And by now, Haku was about ready to pull his own hair out.

Speak of the devil, said vixen was sitting down next to him at this very moment. Silence ruled between them, and Chihiro grew restless. "I'm sorry!" She blurted out. Haku just turned his head, every so slowly to the object of his thoughts, and gave a blank look. This just made Chihiro even more uncomfortable.

"You know, for the whole soul bonding thing." Haku blinked as he replied. "It's not your fault." He forced his gaze back to the mirror like water and glared at his refection. Somehow, he knew this was all his fault. I mean, a human can't initiate a soul bonding. This was just a big messed up accident.

There must be some way to fix it right? _'If we can just get Chihiro's memories back, then everything will be fine!' _But, Chihiro's memories were being blocked somehow, by herself or by magic. If it was herself, it might take some time, which they didn't have. If it was by magic, there might be a chance. Some spirits believed that if something is suppressed by magic, and has to be released by magic. Now, which was it?

Chihiro shook him. "Hey, are you listening?" Haku snapped his head up. "Um, no?" She sighed, "I said, Zeni-ba sent me out here to talk to you," She shrugged. "She said it might help me regain my memories." Chihiro pulled her knees to her chest and leaned her head on her arms.

Haku made a decision. "Chihiro," She glanced in his direction. "Sit up." She looked confused, but complied. Haku got on his knees, facing Chihiro, and motioned for her to do the same. Haku took a deep breath as he lifted his hands to both sides of her face, but not touching. **(AN: Think of Jean, from X-men.) **

"Chihiro, do you trust me?" Chihiro just nodded her head. "All right then," Haku closed his eyes and concentrated. _'Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out... ' _Haku repeated his chant for a minute, then felt a firmillar tug. _'Yes! It's working!' _

Haku opened his eyes to see a large gold door. Gathering up his courage, he pushed it open and entered Chihiro's mind.

_**---Inside the door---**_

_Inside the door was a very long, white hallway. Many different color doors on either side. All of them had a sign to the right of each door. The first door on the left was yellow, and the sign said '13th Birthday.' The door on the right was dark blue and said 'First day of high school.' _

_Haku just passed by these doors, and many more. A few caught his attention, a red door with the sign that said "Hated,' a olive green door with a big red X on it, a orange door that was open but had nothing inside, and many more, but he just kept walking. Only one door was he intent on going in. _

_Finally. After a twenty minute walk, the end of the hallway. A black door with a sign that read, 'Nothing.' But Haku knew otherwise. A large padlock hung over the doorknob, and he noticed the hinges had been rusted shut with lack of use. _'How to get in... '

_Haku molded his powers into his hand, and held it over the padlock. Magic lashed out at him, as he withdrew his hand, hissing in pain. Though he would not be able to get in the door, he had his answer. He smirked. _

_Turning back around, Haku headed back toward the entrance. About halfway there, he noticed a door that he hadn't seen before. It was gray, it's sign read, 'Do Not Open,' in big read letters. Unable to resist, Haku allowed his feet the travel toward the forbidden door. What could be behind it?_

_His hand reached for the knob... _

**---_Back in the spirit world---_**

"Haku!" Chihiro was crying, her eyes wide with fear. Haku let his hands drop to his sides as he leaned back on his heels. Guilt consumed him. "I'm sorr-"

"No," he was interrupted. "You don't understand. Whatever you were doing in there was bad." More tears fell. "You made me remember things... bad things." He felt the guilt crash down ten times harder. Without thinking, he pulled her in for a hug, crushing her to his form.

"I'm sorry." She just sniffled. "What did you find?" She mummbled into his shoulder. He smiled. "The answer." She pulled away from him.

"Really?" She looked so hopeful. "Well, somewhat." Haku turned his gaze back to the pond. "Whatever is surpressing your memories is magic."

"Can Zeni-ba help us then?" Haku shook his head. "We must find the one who placed this on you." Chihiro's eyebrows furrowed. "Who is it?"

Haku gave her an emotionless glance. "Yu-baba... "

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mind door color meanings: (I hope you guys understood what I was trying to portray with the doors. If you are confused, just say so and I'll explain in a reply.)**

**Yellow-joy, happiness. **

**Dark Blue- knowledge, seriousness, understanding. **

**Red-rage, anger, wrath, passion, longing, leadership. **

**Olive green-peace. **

**Orange-enthusiasm, fascination. **

**Black-power, elegance, death, evil, and mystery. **

**Gray-confusion, insecurity, pain. **

**Author notes: I got my new ipod! And for my happiness, you get a new chapter! -Rereads chapter- Omg! This didn't turn out quite how I wanted it too. Oh well. **

**I know what your thinking. "It's summer! No school! Now she'll update more!" Not going to happen. For an almost 15 year old home scholar who is going to college this semester, free time is a joke. Sorry. Blame my grandma. Seriously. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed:**

**kaliawai512- Happy Birthday (agian ) even though it was a long time ago by now. You can draw? You are so lucky! Unfortunately my talent lies with mathematics, and singing... barely. **

**Raine- Writers block is a basic thing with me. Unless I have amazing inspiration. Don't worry, there will be a happy ending. Maybe. Muhahaha. -cough-**

**Yami Hime Hikari- Yes, Yuko is dead in the real world. She didn't show because she was wandering. Did Chihiro suppress her memories? Maybe. Your other question is answered in the chappie above. Have fun with the baby? I'll try, my poor mom and sister. They haven't slept in three days. Thanks for reviewing! **

**StrugglingArtist- I know! I was going to get this really, _really, _nice mp3, but my dad said that since almost everyone else in my family had an ipod, I should just get one. Me being as stupid as normal said ok. I blame myself. -sigh-**

**Makie Sasuke- You got two e-mail's because one was spell checked, and the other wasn't. Me being forgetful, and lacking brain cells forgot to spell check the chapter before I posted. And I'm supposed to be going to college. **

**Rose of Death- -Author is tied to a chair with eyes taped open being forced to watch Barney- MAKE IT STOP! It burns usssss precioussssss! I updated! See?**

**Nightwind- Here is more! **

**CharizardRulz-Cyborg009Wolf- I'm evil! wipes away tear My life long goal is complete! Oh wait, I have to finish the story first. I love Haku too! -hugs Haku plushie-**

**Starjadenight- I'm sorry I took so long. I try! I really do! YY**

**deadly reviewer- The rest is in my head... just waiting to come out in some form. Unfortunately I was dropped on my head at birth and it takes me a long time to think of anything to write. I'm sorry. **

**Priestess Kohana- Well, I'm glad you like it! Sorry it took so long. -sigh- My life just really sucks right now. **

**You guys... -blows nose- are the best reviewers an author could ever hope for! I love you all!**

**Love,**

**blackXheart**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, check out kaliawai512 stories! She is an awesome author!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---Dream/Memory... thing---**

_"Haku, I'll forgive you, but take good care of Sen." _

_'What?' Chihiro's eyes focused on her surrounds, she was standing under a tree very close to the path that led to Zeni-ba's cottage. The sun was shining down cheerfully and a soft breeze brought relief from the heat. Her ten-year-old self was standing next to what seemed to be a younger version of Haku, and the same Zeni-ba she knew._

_'What's going on?' She thought._

_"Now you two, it's time for you to leave. Please come again." Zeni-ba gave her warmest smile to her guests, while bowing slightly. "And you, stay here, and help me." Zeni-ba spoke to the tiny bird resting on her younger self's shoulder, next to a rather large mouse._

_"Granny," Young Chihiro fidgeted with her hands behind her back, head down, and the toe of her shoe rubbing into the dirt. "thank you for everything."_

_"You'll be alright and get there safe." Zeni-ba pulled young Chihiro in for a hug before stepping back. _

_"My real name is Chihiro." The dream said with a smile._

_"Chihiro. That's a nice name. Take care now!" Zeni-ba returned her smile._

_"Thank you."_

_"Go on now! Don't waste anymore time!" Zeni-ban pushed her toward a newly morphed(sp?) Haku. _

_'He's a dragon?' The real Chihiro's eyes were wide with confusion, but she didn't dwell on it, for her younger self had pulled herself onto Haku before he took off, flying into the distance. _

_'What do I do now?' Chihiro's feet lifted off the ground and she began to float after the figures in the sky. "Oh what are the chances of this happening!" She screamed at the sky as she rocketed toward the pair. "I mean really!"_

_"Haku, listen." She stopped any further ranting as she heard her younger self a few yards below her. "I heard this from my mother but," Little Chihiro faltered, then came back strong. "when I was small, I fell into the river. But that river was replaced with a mansion." Again, a slight pause. "That river's name was Kohaku River." Young Chihiro leaked a single tear. "Your real name is... Kohaku River."_

_'I remember that river... '_ _The picture began to fade..._

_"No! Show me more! I need to know more!" Chihiro choked on sobs as she..._

**---End Dream/Memory... thing---**

... Woke up.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'This is so much like my dream it's scary.' _

Chihiro was currently standing next to Zeni-ba and her mother. Last night, after Haku had told them what he had seen in her mind, which she still thought was a little creepy, they had decided to let her and Haku go to Yu-baba and figure this all out.

"Well, you better get going." Yuko said with tears in her eyes.

"Hai." Haku said as he waited for the word to turn into his alter ego.

Chihiro turned and gave her mother and Zeni-ba a hug.

"You be very careful, okay?" Yuko was sniffling and a few tears graced her face.

Chihiro just smiled at her mother without answering.

Haku coughed soft to try to gain Chihiro's attention, which successfully worked.

Chihiro nodded that she understood.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After giving her mother and Zeni-ba hugs good-bye, Chihiro grabbed Haku's hand, which caused him to blush, and pulled him toward the gate.

_'I forgot, she doesn't remember... '_

"Chihiro," Haku tugged on her hand to try to get her to stop, which she didn't. "Chihiro?" She turned her head back slightly. "You do know that I'm-"

"You're a dragon." Chihiro turned her head slightly, giving him a small smile as they continued to walk fast toward the gate.

Haku could hardly contain the excitement in his voice. "You remember?"

Chihiro smile fell. "Sort of. I had a dream last night of you and me, and we were leaving just like we're doing now. It was strange."

"Well, you do know we can just fly to the bathhouse right?"

"Of course!" Chihiro finally released his hand, as now they were out of sight of the house. "I just didn't want my mom to see us take off." She smiled at him again. "I think she would freak."

Haku nodded. Crouching down on all fours, he concentrated. Within seconds, he could feel scales growing out from under his skin, pushing their way to the surface. He gritted his teeth at the painful sensation of being stretched. His bones cracked and popped as old ones shifted and new ones formed to elongated his body, making him aerodynamic. Two horns grew from his skull, and his hair lengthened considerably.

Transformation done. Haku the dragon at your service.

Chihiro just stood with her mouth hanging open and her eyes as wide as they could be. Haku couldn't help but chuckle, which turned out to be a rather loud growl. But thankfully, Chihiro didn't notice as she was still too transfixed on Haku's new appearance.

"Wow... " Was all she could say.

Haku shook his head impatiently. _'Are we going to go? Or is she going to stare all day?'_

Even though it took Chihiro a few minutes to recover from her shock, she finally climbed gently onto Haku's back.

"Haku?" He lifted his head as a sign that he heard her. "Please, just don't do anything... dangerous?"

Haku just growled his laughter and took off into the air.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'Was he just laughing at me?'_ Chihiro barely registered this before Haku took off into the air. She yelped as she slid further away from Haku's head then she would have liked. Grabbing his horns, she pulled herself back up and held on for dear life.

"Haku! Slow down!" She tried to shout, but her words were lost to the wind.

_'This is okay! I'm okay! This is just like a ride at an amusement park.' _She gathered her courage and looked down. She gulped and held onto Haku tighter. _'There are just no safety belts!'_

The roar of the air and in her ears was almost more than Chihiro could take. Who knew that air was so... dry. especially when it was coming directly into your face at almost seventy miles an hour. _'Okay, it might not be that much... but that's what it feels like!' _

Taking risk once more to peek down to the ground, Chihiro gazed upon what seemed like miles and miles of rolling green that stretched to left and right of Haku, she couldn't see in front

"Wow." She breathed in amazement. "It makes me seem so small."

Chihiro was just dumbfounded. It was so huge! Was there ever an end the land mass?

_'Question!' _Great, her overactive imagination kicked in. Sighing, she pulled herself far enough forward to speak into Haku's ear.

"Hey Haku? Where's the ocean I saw while I was walking here?"

The only reply she got was a head motion striate ahead.

"Oh."

Chihiro was quite for a few minutes. And soon the lull of Haku's flying and, strangely enough, the roar of the wind, put her to sleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chihiro was sure she was dreaming.

She was falling. The wind rushing past her face, the stomache drop feeling like when you go on a rollercoaster, (xD) and the screams that were clawing at her throat. Yup. This had to be a dream.

Yeah, that's what Chihiro thought until she opened her eyes...

... and saw the ground rushing at her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors notes: Sorry it took so long! But, I wanted to post this my birthday! (July 31st, depending on when you read this.) Woot! I'm 15! I can finally drive! Well, as long as I'm with a licensed driver over the age of 21. **

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**kaliawai512- I'm super glad you understood what I was getting at with the last chapter! That means I'm sorta doing a good job! Eh, singing isn't all the great. It's fun to do in the shower though! xD**

**LonelyxSoul- I updated! Yay! **

**StrugglingArtist- Haha, I love your reviews! They rock. And don't worry, I couldn't beat you to a bloody pulp if I tried. Thanks for the support!**

**White Paper Fan- Yay! I love new friends! You changed your name again? I'm getting confused, but I love them all! I'm very glad you think my story is good! I really do try hard. **

**Priestess Kohana- Yeah, I hope my life gets better soon too. I'm glad you thought the door thingy was cool. I don't know where I got the idea, it just kinda came to me. -shrugs-**

**Starjadenight- I hope I didn't leave you in the dark! Although, I DO like the dark, so quite and peaceful... but that's not the point! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**pyrogal1660- Well, I'm really glad you like my story! Don't worry, the chapters will come, just at a slow rate. No matter what, I always finish a story if people like it!**

**CharizardRulz-Cyborg009Wolf- Yay! I love grammar! Thanks for the tip, I will remember that! I hate Yu-baba too. **

**SilverSimoneLady- You really like it? Yay! I didn't update soon... but I did update! That counts right? -crickets chirp- RIGHT?**

**Well, you guys are the best reviewers a (not very good) author can hope for! I love you all so much! Until next time. **

**blackXheart**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spirited Away. But I can certainly ask Santa, right?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"HAKU!"

"Yes?" Ah. There he was. Holding her hand as they fell. His face impassive as ever.

"Why are we falling?" Chihiro yelled over the wind.

"Because, that's where we're going!" He yelled back as he pointed toward a large building in the center of a town, further from where they were falling.

"Did we have to fall to get there?" She asked, or yelled, with a terrified look on her face.

Haku gave her a rather creepy smile. "No, but it's much more fun this way!"

Chihiro stared with an open mouth before pulling herself, hand over hand, up Haku's arm, until she got a good grip around his middle, not noticing the faint blush on his face. (Aw!) But to insure that she wouldn't let go, he put his arm around her shoulders and held on tightly.

The ground rushed closer.

Speaking into Haku's ear, Chihiro asked. "How are we going to stop?"

Haku just smiled. "Leave that to me, I have everything under control."

Chihiro gulped and crushed Haku's middle.

The ground was only about twenty feet away.

"Haku! Are you going to do something now?" Chihiro sounded frantic now.

"Just a bit more." Haku said, or shouted.

Chihiro was about to hyperventilate. She almost thought she could see the bugs that crawled between the individual blades of grass. Closing her eyes tightly, she braced for impact.

Then nothing.

The wind. The rush. The falling in general. Stopped.

Chihiro opened her eyes only to stare directly into an ant hill. Or, at least, it looked like an ant hill. Did ants live in the spirit world? She'd ask Haku later. But, for the moment, Chihiro just released the breath of air she'd been holding as Haku chuckled.

"I told you I had everything under control." Haku said smugly as he helped Chihiro to her feet.

Chihiro just gave him the best death glare she could at the moment. It's hard to focus on something when you just free fell from the sky. But staggering, now that was something she could do. Hake just laughed and grabbed her hand before she stumbled and fell. This action made Chihiro blush horribly.

Fortunately, Haku didn't notice, as he was too busy staring at the bath house in anger.

"I guess you don't like it there much, huh?" Chihiro said as she noticed his resentment.

Haku shook his head. "It's been my prison for too long." Side glancing at her, he gave her a sad smile. "Be grateful you don't remember it."

Chihiro took a deep breath. "Lets go."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haku and Chihiro walked through the field in which they had stood, into the small town. No one was out during the day here, so no one bothered them as they passed by various vender carts and food stalls. Even the gaurds at the bridge were gone. And that's was tipped Haku off that they were found out.

Although this worried him, he did nothing to alert Chihiro to the possibly danger. If anything happened, he was sure he could handle it.

So, with the guards gone, Haku didn't have to tell Chihiro hold her breath as they walked across. He decided not to take her the way he had the first time she was here. No, he took her in the front entrance Yu-baba would be waiting for them anyway.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tomo hurried through the last hallways to his destination, his breath coming in short pants. Evidence of lack of exercise. The reason for his haste was that he was present a message to his mistress, who had been strangely upset and violent recently. Ever since someone had gone missing.

But no one could remember who.

Coming to the large double doors, he quietly asked the knockers to let him in. Instead of being loud and pass rude comments, the knockers remained silent and opened.

The magic grasped his clothes and pulled him toward his almost imminent doom.

Bursting in he was released and fell flat on his face in front of the last person he ever wanted to see up close. Yu-baba. Pulling himself into a bowing position, Tomo braced for any spells that would be thrown his way.

"Mi-Mistress." He stuttered shakily. "Two f-figures were seen in t-the dis-distance, heading th-this way." Glancing up slightly, Tomo could see Yu-baba's eyes had taken on a dangerous light. He shuddered in fear. What being in their right mind wouldn't be scared of a potent witch?

Pulling her cigarette from her mouth, and exhaling a cloud of smoke from her overly large nose, Yu-baba smiled.

"Very good, Toho." Tomo was too scared to even think about trying to correct her. "You may go."

"B-but Mistress, what shall we do with the intruders?" Tomo asked nervously.

In the quietness of her office, Yu-baba sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Nothing for the moment," She gave a maddening smirk. "I'll deal with them myself."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors notes: Ah! I'm a horrible person, leaving Haku and Chihiro in the air so long. But school has swamped me, I had horrible writers block on both my stories, and I was depressed cause of some stuff. **

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I forced myself to sit down until I had at least something to write so you didn't think I was dead. But I still have writers block, so the next chapter may not come very soon. Sorry!**

**And you all remember Tomo, right? He was in the second chapter.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**StrugglingArtist- Yes! That came out perfect! And well... I guess this chapter explained your question... or was it a theory? Hm. -Thinks-**

**White Paper Fan- -Sighs- Well, embarrassment is a bad thing. So changing your name is a good way to help cope with that! Yay!**

**Rose of Death- Yeah, I did post it before my birthday, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get on the computer on my actual birthday... so... next best thing! And thanks! **

**CC009Wolf- I love chiffies! They rock solid rock! (One of my reviewers for my Naruto story says that means good?) Grammar is not my best thing... but I try! Thanks for the tips! They really help! I want to be a better writer, so that's why I love you so much!**

**Starjadenight- Yes! The dark rules! And I updated! Finally, yay!**

**Priestess Kohana- Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday! I hope this chapter explains your questions!**

**Fatal-Intentions- I make you laugh? Yay! I love to make people laugh, it makes them happy! You think I'm a good writer? -blushes- You're too nice! And I get a Haku! Yay! -glomps Haku-**

**kaliawai512- I rule? Yayness! And I updated! It's a miracle! Hehe. **

**Mischievous Murderer- Haha, I'm lazy too. Look how long it took for me to update. You really liked my Lord of the Rings story? Eh, it could have been better. I left too many plot holes and a lot of loose ends, as many people have pointed out. So I'm trying to get inspiration for a sequel, but I just can't find any. For the moment Naruto has captured my attention. Maybe if my sister buys me the Limited Edition Lord of the Rings like she said she would that could help my muse? (That's a hint for my sister, even if she doesn't read this. lol.) Thanks for your kind thoughts!**

**Thanks you guys so much! It means a lot that you've read so far!**

**And I think there will only be a few chapters left. No need to drag a story out more then necessary right?**

**Until next time. **

**blackXheart**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**--------------------**

Yubaba took her time riding the elevators down to the ground floor.

She wasn't even truly worried about the confrontation. She was so happy, in fact, that she was humming. What with Chihiro's memories locked up, and Haku still weak from the soul bond effects, nothing could stop her now.

A frown twisted on her aged features as she thought of the young dragon.

Haku.

Her apprentice.

A traitorous water spirit that she'd been as kind as to help when he was in need. She had trusted him and where had it gotten her? Absolutely nowhere! Trust was hard to gain. One may say that losing trust was like burning a bridge. It takes time to rebuild. Not that she wanted to have Haku back to help her run the bathhouse. No matter how smoothly things ran when he was around.

Nope.

No way.

Never.

Tucking a stay strand of gray hair behind her ear, Yubaba thought about how she would humiliate Haku.

Turn him into a water sprite?

No, still too powerful.

A water imp maybe?

Yes, that would work out nicely.

She would make sure that he would regret the day that he ever thought about breaking his contract!

Stepping off the last elevator, Yubaba headed for the front door. The day shift servants scrambled to get out of her way as she passed.

For whenever the boss had a happy aura, something bad was about to happen.

**--------------------**

Chihiro craned her neck to look up at the tall bathhouse as she and Haku took their final steps. The sun shone brightly as they stood just outside the front gate, waiting for the mistress of the building to appear.

They hadn't stood there long before she graced them with her presence.

"Ah, why if it isn't little Sen?" Yubaba smiled warmly and held her arms out wide, "Come see an old friend."

Chihiro grasped Haku's arm tightly and looked at Yubaba curiously.

"What's she doing?" She whispered.

Haku tried not to blush at the warm breath he felt on his ear, and turned his head to whisper back.

"I'm not sure, but don't let your guard down."

Yubaba dropped her arms to her sides.

"It's rude to whisper," she stated in a dry tone before her voice went soft again, "Sen, how you've grown."

"Sen?" Chihiro asked, slightly confused.

"Her name isn't Sen," Haku said while his eyes narrowed.

The aged witch met his gaze and merely chuckled. "Maybe not now. But soon."

Chihiro watched the exchange with great interest, noticing how Haku's aura seemed to be consumed with rage though he seemed completely calm. While Yubaba's appeared angry, yet she seemed joyous.

"Yubaba," Haku started with determination, "You will give back Chihiro's memory."

Soft laughter was his answer. It slowly grew louder until the old woman was weeping with mirth.

"Who are you to order me around?!" she exclaimed as she wiped her eyes.

Haku merely stood silently.

Yubaba tapped a finger against her chin. "Tell you what," A bright smile decorated her wrinkled face, "If one of you, —I get to choose—, can beat me at my own game, I'll restore Chihiro's memory."

Haku stiffened.

He knew how Yubaba liked to manipulate people for her own sick amusement.

What was she playing at?

But he didn't get a chance to voice his concern, because Chihiro beat him to it.

"What's the catch?" she asked warily.

Yubaba gave a look of pure innocence.

"No catch," she said.

"Fine," Chihiro spoke before Haku could even comprehend the severity of the situation.

Yubaba smirked.

"Haku, your job is to find us. We'll be somewhere inside the bathhouse."

Haku straightened his shoulders.

"Fair enough." But from the look in his former boss's eye, he could tell this would be anything but fair.

"Oh, and one more thing, you only have until sundown." With a snap of her fingers, the sorceress and Chihiro were gone.

**--------------------**

Haku was mad.

No, that was an understatement.

He was furious.

After Chihiro disappeared, he stormed through the gates of the bathhouse.

He'd search the building roof, to boiler-room.

If he really had too, he'd rip the entire structure down. Anything to keep Chihiro out of Yubaba's grasp.

Heading down the main hallway, servants were tripping over themselves to get away from him in his massive hunt.

Now, where would Yubaba hide in her own bathhouse? He could search the guest rooms first, but Yubaba wouldn't go anywhere near the gold-paying spirits.

Why disturb the source of income?

The bathrooms would be too steamy, and the old witch was probably worried about her skin, so that was a no.

Haku continued to run through every section of the bathhouse in his mind.

There were too many!

The places that Yubaba could hide...

He needed help.

"You there!" Haku called to the first toad that dared to cross his path.

The creature froze, turned his head slightly, and dropped his jaw in horror.

Bowing down to the floor in reverence, the servant stuttered.

"I'm s-sorry mas-ster!" he stuttered.

Haku arched a brow.

"Master?" he inquired.

"Yesss mas-ster. Aren't y-you a gues-st h-here?"

Shaking his head quickly, Haku answered, "No, I'm not. Can you please tell me where I can find Rin?"

The bowed figure raised his head slightly.

"Rin?" Confusion filled his voice, "Oh yes! Third floor, master."

Haku didn't even bother to thank his information giver. He needed to get to Rin. She would help him find Yubaba.

Stepping onto the first elevator, he pulled the lever and was sent flying upwards.

Upon reaching the third floor, Haku spotted Rin instantly. Or rather, he _felt_ her instantly. She was carrying a large load of towels that was way too large for her to haul in one trip. She couldn't see where she was going, and ended up colliding with Haku, sending the fresh, clean towels to the floor.

"Damn it all!" she cursed.

Rin knelt down and began piling up the material.

Haku, feeling somewhat guilty, dropped to his knees and started to help her.

"Master!"

Glancing up, Haku saw Rin's brown eyes were full of shock.

"You don't have to help me! It was my fault,"

"Why did you call me 'Master'? Don't you remember me?"

Rin squinted. "No, I don't."

Haku couldn't believe it! _'Yubaba's wiped all of their memorys!' _Looking at Rin, he thought. _'None of them remember me!'_

**--------------------**

**Author's notes: I'm a horrible person for making you wait this long. Life has been really hard on me. I made a list of excuses in my profile if you want to know. But, good news! I just got a laptop! (Early christmas present.) So, I'll be writing a lot more! Yay!**

**Thanks to the reviewers!**

**StugglingArtist- Late, very late, happy birthday! Yeah, Chihiro and Haku still havn't forgiven me yet. -cries- I wish I could have less homework... I'm homeschooled and I'm trying to get into college. So, free time is hard to come by. But! I'm trying!**

**StarJadeNight- Haha, I'm glad you liked that part. Yeah, I suffer from writer's blockitis. It's very common now. Thanks for understanding and reviewing!**

**Priestess Kohana- I am so sorry it took this long! But, better late then never? Hehe? You're not laughing...**

**SilverShadowWolf24- Yes!! That's it exactly!! You are so smart. Platonically? I hate no idea what that means... but yes? You really think my grammer is getting better? -sighs- That's good! And I took you're advice! Someone offered to beta for me, and she's been a heap of help!! She's the only reason I finished the chapter when I did. Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot!**

**Bundyangel- Here is so more for you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sakura- I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fatal-Intentions- Sorry it took so long! I'd love to read you're stories! I don't know if I can help much, considering you probably have much better ideas then I do, but I always enjoy reading stories! Just let me know!**

**coco-san- I'm sorry!! I hope you're not dead... or I'm not dead... although, dying could be fun, depending how you look at it. Sorry, I'm in one of my moods. -smiles- I'll try updating faster next time!!**

**Haku Lover- Don't cry! I updated! I love Haku too. -smiles- I'll try to be faster with my updates!!**

**Thanks again you guys! Without you, I would have stopped writing a long time ago. **

**Special thanks to meangirl64, who beta-ed this chapter for me. You rock!**

**Until next time. **

**blackXheart**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**--------------------------------------**

Haku was frantic.

If Rin couldn't remember him, then could anyone else? Yubaba probably knew he would try to get help, and had cut off all of his options.

This was looking more hopeless by the second.

Grasping Rin by the shoulders, Haku looked into her eyes and pleaded, "Rin, you _must_ remember me! I need your help!"

Rin blinked a few times, a puzzled expression settled on her features.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I can't help you," she said, eying him oddly.

Picking up the rest of the towels, Rin walked away with her huge load still piled and blocking her view.

Haku remained kneeling on the floor as he watched his only hope of finding Yubaba walk away.

Taking deep, calming breaths, Haku began plotting in his head.

"_Where is the first place I'd look?"_

Well, the first placed he'd look would be the last place that Yubaba would ever go. Which would be the boiler room? Of course! Yubaba would never go down there. She always thought it was too dirty.

Nodding to himself, Haku started to walk back toward the elevators, and then stopped in his tracks.

If Yubaba knew him as well as he thought she did, then she'd know that he'd look in the last place she'd go.

So knowing that he'd go to the boiler room, she probably wasn't there.

Haku's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Where to now?

Haku glanced casually out the nearby window, only to have his heart skip a few beats.

'_Yubaba's cheating.' _

The sun was already setting, and Haku had only been searching for about a half hour.

Haku felt the panic rise in his chest.

_'Shoot, I'm panicking!'_

_'I can't panic_.'

_'I can NOT panic!!!'_

Forcing himself to calm down, Haku began to think again.

If Yubaba knew where the first placed he'd look is, then he needed to know the last place he'd look.

Smirking to himself, Haku mentally smacked himself.

Of course; the best place to hide is in plain sight!

With that in mind, Haku headed toward the most obvious place—Yubaba's office.

------------------------------------

Chihiro blinked.

She had been standing next to Haku, having an interesting conversation with Yubaba, when, in the blink of an eye, she found herself in a dark room with lots of pillows, listening to Yubaba talk to an overly large baby named Booy? Bobby? Boa?

That sounded right, who knew what it really was?

She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. She'd already tried to get out many times, but Yubaba was always there with a long finger to shake at her like a child.

_'Maybe I still am a child._

_Maybe it's time to stop trying to be grown up._

_Who wants to be a grown up anyway?_

_Almost all adults are boring._

_They give you stupid rules, that you don't usually follow anyway, and then they expect to be obeyed without question! _

_Who gave them all in the wisdom in the world anyway?'_

Chihiro suddenly realized what she was doing and stopped.

_'Enough thoughts!'_

_'I refuse to just sit here while Haku "plays" for my life!!!'_

She scooted backwards over the pillows she was sitting on and piled a few more on top of her so that she was hidden from Yubaba's somewhat watchful eyes.

Being as silent as a cat stalking prey, she slowly began to creep her way over the mountains of fluff and fabric.

'_Okay, I only have a little more to go, and then I can find Haku.'_

This thought had barely crossed her mind, when her foot slipped, sending two or three pillows falling down the incline.

Chihiro's heart nearly stopped, and she quickly dug herself down, so as not to be seen. Lifting her head slightly to peek at Yubaba, she sighed in relief.

The old witch had merely shifted her head a fraction, and then went back to talking in an overly done baby voice.

Chihiro waited a few moments, before continuing to her destination.

'_Yes!' _

Chihiro made it to the curtain doors without being seen! In her previous attempts, she hadn't gotten nearly this far.

Slipping between the walls of cloth, Chihiro sprinted toward the only way out of the brightly decorated office: a long hallway.

The hall was dark, but Chihiro kept on running. Once she reached the golden knobbed doors, she slid to a halt.

Three ghoulish looking heads were bouncing enthusiastically, separating her from only way to freedom.

"Did you really think you could get away?" Yubaba stepped from the shadows, a large smirk on her weather worn face.

Chihiro just sighed and willingly followed Yubaba back into the darkened room.

-----------------------------------

Author's notes: Hey guys! Glad to hear from me? Sorry it's been so long, I've been sick a lot and I've become obsessed with My Chemical Romance. I am actually writing a story about them, but I can't post it here because this site doesn't have a music section. Figures right? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks to my reviewers!

**Haku Lover**- Tears of joy are good! Yes! Thanks for reviewing!

**meangirl64**- Thank you SO much! I simply can't thank you enough for helping me.

**StrugglingArtist**- See! I put what is happening to Chihiro! Thank you for the inspiration! Yeah, I'm home schooled. It's a blessing and a curse. I tried to update soon! It's sooner then last time! Please don't hate me!

**Priestess Kohana**- Yes! I did update at some point, it wasn't as soon as I would have liked, but close! Just in time for a Christmas present! (If you celebrate Christmas) Thanks for reviewing!

**silvershadowwolf24**- Oh, that's what it means. Suddenly, the world makes more sense. I hoped you liked the chapter!

**StarJadeNight**- Aw, you'll get an idea soon! The thing about writer's blockitis is that it always goes away! Thank you for waiting!

**GDgirl1993**- I'm glad you liked it! Here is the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**everytimeheaven**- Sorry, this chapter took longer then I thought. But it's here! Thanks for reviewing!

And special thanks to meangirl64 for being my beta and making this chapter a WHOLE lot better!

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and Happy New Year!

Until next time!

blackXheart

**----**


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a long time. Six months. Yup, my mom found out and band me from Fan Fic. But, at the moment I'm staying with my sister in Texas, so I'm taking this chance to try and finish this story. I've kind of lost sight of where I wanted to go, but hopefully I'll find it. Please bare with me. Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat trailed down Haku's cheek as he pushed his legs to the limit of their ability. Fear fueling his efforts, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Paintings he passed were a blur to his eyes; his focus solely on the door that seemed further and further with every step.

Failing was not an option.

As far as he seem moments ago, two more steps and he had to stop, almost slamming into the door infront of him.

A golden Knocker smiled mockingly at him. "What may I do ye for, Master Haku?"

Haku mentally cursed his lack of foresight. Yubaba would have told the ancient spirit not to let him in by now. The door would not open.

But, he had to try.

"Please, let me in to see Yubaba." Haku's voice quivered with dread. "I must see her."

The Knocker frowned. "Now, Master Haku. Ye know I can't do that without Yubaba's permission."

Haku's fears were confirmed. There was no other way in except through the windows, and to take the time to get to one and fly around to Yubaba's high office would take too much time. Time that Haku didn't have.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Haku pleaded, the icy chill of defeat already creeping down his spine.

The Knocker just closed her eyes. "I'm not sure if I can open the door myself." The golden eyes glittered. "But maybe a bit of magic could help?"

Haku smirked at the old door's hintings. Pushing a bit of his dragon magic into his hand, Haku touched the knob experimentingly. A shock ran through his arm, numbing his nerves so his arm hung limp.

"Well, that didn't work." The Knocker said bluntly.

Haku barely managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Please, help me."

The Knocker must have seen the fear in Haku's eyes. "Well, I suppose I could... just this once."

Haku breathed a sigh of relief and hope filled his heart once more. As the heavy door's hinges ground out their displeasure at being moved and unoiled, the young dragon stepped through quickly before the old Knocker changed her mind.

The last hallway was in complete darkness, but Haku pressed on reguardless. The dark was nothing.

Finally reached the doorway that was filled with light, Haku paused at moment at the angry sound of Yubaba's voice.

"Well you have no choice now! Haku has failed you, and now you must sign the papers!"

Haku's anger bubbled inside him, seeping through his pores and controlling his actions.

"Yubaba!" Stepping through the door, Haku stood regally with his head held high and his eyes narrowed into slits.

Yubaba sat behind her wooden desk, elbows supporting her and fingers tapping together in irration.

Chihiro had stood with her back facing Haku, but now she spun around, her eyes catching his instantly.

Fear.

Relief.

Hope.

_Love?_

They all meant one thing to Haku.

Yubaba was going _**down. **_

"You will release us and give Chihiro back her memories." There was no room for arguing.

But, Yubaba felt like it anyways. "But Haku," she said playfully. "You didn't make it in time. The sun set two minutes ago."

"You cheated." Haku stated.

"Did not, you must have lost track of time." Yubaba said with a sickly smirk as her gray eyes narrowed. "And to even think of accusing me of such an act! It's laughable!"

As if to prove her point, the old witch let out a barking laugh.

"Now back to business." Yubaba snapped her fingers and instantly the pen was forced into Chihiro's hand.

"Sign, you played by the rules and lost." Haku could barely stand her smile. "I win."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro stood trembling in anger, her hand gripped tight on the pen, and her chocolate eyes clamped shut as if to block out everything that was happening.

Haku had been late, according to Yubaba, and now she had to sign her soul away.

But, there was just something about this that seemed so...

_What?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe... that's all for now. I'll be updating in the next few days so, until then!

Oh, and I won't be doing review replies... they take too much time to look up and reply to and I have limited internet access. But please know that reviews are greatly appreicated.

blackXheart


	14. Chapter 14

Local listings, incredible imagery, and driving directions - all in one  
I would like to say sorry, once more to my beta meangirl. I didn't send her my last chapter because I thought she would have forgotten about me. I'm sorry! Here is a chapter for you to beta! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Haku stared helplessly for a few seconds while Chihiro swayed back and forth. Coming to his senses, he quickly leapt to her side; one arm reached around her tiny waist, and his other hand grasped her hers tightly.

"Chihiro?" Haku felt his heart sink slowly, all strengh bleeding from him.

The young dragon spirit studied her pale face ernestly while her eyes were clenched shut, as if to block out anything and everything.

The teenaged girls eyes fluttered rapidly, but didn't open. If almost didn't surprise Haku when she went completely limp in his arms. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro looked all around her in a frenzy.

Grey, nothing but a thick fog surrounded her.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice shaking slightly. "Is anyone there?"

Footsteps. 

Jerking her head toward the faint sound, Chihiro called out again in ernest. "Who's there?"

Silence met her. 

Chihiro took a step forward, hands extended, into the nothingness.

"I know I heard something! Answer me!" She cried out, only to have her voice muted by the fog that rolled around her in swireling clouds.

"Hello?" A meek voice called from beyond the grey prision. "Is someone here?"

"I'm here!" Chihiro replied thankfully. "Where are you?"

As soon as the words had left her lips, the mist seemed to lift slightly, and Chihiro was able to see a young girl, with brown hair pulled up into a pony-tail with a sparkly tie.

As the child turned toward her, Chihiro couldn't help but gasp as she stared into the eyes of her younger self.

"I must be dreaming." Chihiro murmered to herself, disbelieveing the site before her.

"Hello," the younger girl tilted her head to the side, her brown eyes wide with wonder. "I haven't seen anyone here before, so you must be who I'm waiting for."

Chihiro cocked an eyebrow. "And just who are you waiting for?"

The girl smiled. "You of course. You silly head, who else would I be waiting for?"

This had to be a dream, Chihiro thought to herself. None of this was real. In a few minutes, her alarm clock would go off and it would be time for school once again. Dad would be making breakfast and soon she'd be going through another day of boring routain, this dream long forgotten in the chambers of her mind.

Even though the chances that this was a dream were good, Chihiro continued to question the girl. "Why would you be waiting for me?"

"Because, I am your memories." The smile was dropped from her face. "I've been waiting for you to truly want to find me."

Chihiro was stunned. "Of course I wanted to find you! What do you think I've been doing all this time! Picking flowers?"

"You didn't! Or you would have been here sooner." The girl was insistant. "Deep within you, you didn't want to find me. To remember the Spirit World, your adventures, or even Haku."

Chihiro couldn't help the light blush that came to her cheeks. "Well, I'm not sure- It wasn't like that at all- I just didn't undestand-" 

"You can make excuses until you are blue in the face, the fact still remains that you didn't want to find me." The girl smiled again. "Until now."

Chihiro tilted her head in confusion. "If I found you, how come I still don't remember anything?"

Young Chihiro, still smiling, walked forward until she was directly infront of her older self.

She reached up behind her head, and pulled out the sparkly hair tie, shaking her hair as she did so.  
She grabbed Chihiro's hand, and pressed the hair tie into it.

"All you must do is believe." And with those words, the young girl stepped back into the growing fog. A grey blur hiding her from veiw.

Chihiro stood in shock as she looked at the place her young self had just stood, then looked at the purple hair tie in her hand.

As she stared at it, she couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes.

"I remember... "  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was going to make this much longer. But this was the perfect place to cut it off. I know, it's short. Just like the last few chapters, but you have to understand, I'm trying to write without my sister knowing what I'm doing. And that's really hard if you knew my sister. She likes to hover a lot. Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews make updates come faster! To all of you who put this story on alert but never reviewed, PHOOY ON YOU! Have a nice day!

Until next time!

blackXheart


	15. Chapter 15

Thought I was dead, hun? It's been a really long time. And I am so sorry. But maybe my writting has gotten better, hm? But seriously, I know nobody really reads this, but it takes a long time for my chapters because my mom... yeah... enough said. And I'm home schooled so I have no chances whatsoever. But, my mom is on vacation! So I'm going to try to finish this up this week. Yay for you! Anyways, enough of my babbling. On ward with the story!

Oh, and I have competely forgot everything I was going to do with this story... so... yeah... don't kill me if it seems rushed. If you notice any loose ends, let me know so I can try and fix it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chihiro!"

Haku shook Chihiro violently while tears collected in his green eyes. "You have to wake up!"

Nothing seemed to affect the young girl, she lay in his arms as if dead. If not for the slow but steady rise and fall of her chest, Haku might have lost all hope.

A few seconds felt like eternity.

Yubaba sighed in anger. "She still has to sign. This changes nothing." Picking some dirt from under her fingernails, the old witch sat down heavily in her chair, resigning to wait until the young girl awoke from her dead faint.

Haku glared at the heartless spirit that had cause this much pain. In a few years, Chihiro would have died. Okay, maybe many years, but then they would have been able to be together. Even for a short time.

Before Haku could think of anything to say to the lump of lard, the girl who had caputured his heart, stirred in his arms.

Chihiro's eyes burst open with a fire to torch even the caverns of hell.

"YUBABA!" She screamed so loudly that Haku winced and shook his head at the ringing that stay behind in his ears. But he helped Chihiro to her feet despite his newly growing headache.

"Are you alright?" He said softly into her ear.

She turned to him and smiled with such warmth that Haku nearly expected his heart to melt there and then on the floor. "I am now."

Turning back to Yubaba, she spoke with quiet force. "I know."

Yubaba choked on her own spit and floated out of her seat. "Come again?"

Chihiro smiled trupuphatly. "I know everything. I remember." She lifted her hand and in it was a purple hair tie that she quickly tied to her already exsisting ponytail. "I'm not signing anything."

Haku felt his heart sore. And not only that, all the aliments he had been feeling were gone. He felt reborn. Every sensation was new, first experience.

_He felt alive. _

"Yubaba, if you don't want to be destroyed, you will release Haku from his contract, along with everyone else in the bathhouse, and step down from your position as Boss." Chihiro said with convicton.

Yubaba's jaw dropped so far Haku could hear it pop out of place. She quickly recovered and smiled ruefully. "And what makes you think I will agree to those ridiculous demands, hm?"

Chihiro stepped forward and placed her hands on Yubaba's desk. Her eyes narrowed and glared into the old woman's. "Because if you don't, I won't give you back your magic."

Yubaba stared in shock. "Excuse me?"

Chihiro smiled smuggly. "I found a way to take your magic. Consider it a backfire of your spell." She stepped back again to be beside Haku, and she clasp his hand in her own, interwining their fingers. "I will not give it back to you until you agree."

Haku couldn't help but blush at the contact of their hands, but he instantly tightened his grip on her hand and watched.

Yubaba shook with anger. "I don't believe you!" She laughed hystericly and snapped her fingers. "Now you'll both pay!"

She crackled for almost a full minute before she realized nothing had happened.

Gasping in disbelief, Yubaba snapped her fingers again. Her eyes growing wider by the second. "What have you done to me?" She screamed furiously.

Chihiro smiled. "Like I said, I figured out a way to take your magic. Believe me, it was completely by accident that I did, but it worked out for my gain all the same." She then chuckled a bit and cocked her head. "Haha, I rhymed."

The old hag screamed for her sevents, but alas, being so isolated from the rest of the bath house, no one heard her.

Chihiro's grip on his hand tightened even more. "What will you do now, Yubaba? Resign, or live the rest of your life with out your magic."

Yubaba phyiscally calmed herself. "Very well. I agree to your terms."

Now it was Chihiro's turn to have her jaw drop. "Just like that?"

Yubaba sat down once again and tapped her fingers together. "Just like that."

Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "No tricks?"

"I've lived with magic for a long time, girl. I'm not about to give it up." The old woman sighed tiredly. "It was a shot in the dark for my plan to work out. A good shot, but a failure nonetheless." She waved her hand lightly. "Do what you must."

Chihiro smiled as she snapped her fingers and hundreds of papers appeared in piles around the room. More quickly than they had come, the papers burst into ash, falling around on the carpet.

Another snap and the ash was gone, leaving nothing but a clean floor behind.

Haku hugged Chihiro for all he was worth, and then released her before her arms could bruise.

Chihiro just laughed and hugged him again. "Haku, I remember!"

The young dragon felt tears absorb into his outfit. (Don't hate me for not looking up the proper name.)

"I felt as though my soul has been in torment, but now I am whole once again." She then giggled. "That sounds so cheesy."

But Haku just smiled. "Maybe so, but it sounded perfect to me."

Together they left Yubaba in her office to gather her things. As they walked down the halls and went down the elevators, on every floor spirits were laughing and hugging each other.

Once they reached the outside, who else could be waiting for them but Zen-bi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The more pleasent witch was currently dancing around in circles, well, floating around is more like it. "Girl, you did it! My sister is overthrown and now nothing like this will ever happen again!"

Her little dance continued till the point that she had to lower herself to the ground in exhastion. "Goodness me. I'm older than I thought." A soft chuckle broke from her throat.

Chihiro couldn't help but giggle at the old woman's antics. "Zen-bi, I do have one question."

Concerned blue eyes stared curiously into hers. "Of course, child."

"What will happen to the bath house now that Yubaba is no longer running it?"

Zen-bi tapped her lip with her forefinger in deep thought. "I honestly don't know. Maybe I'll replace her." A twinkle lit up her eyes.

Haku chuckled deep in his chest, and Chihiro was reminded of their clasped hands. Before this would have brought a blush to her face, but it felt so natural, so comforting, she couldn't see how anything like it made her feel uneasy before.

It felt perfect.

It was a bold thought for her, but she couldn't help it. Being around Haku, even when she didn't remember who he was, always felt right.

"Chihiro?"

Something was wrong.

"Yes, Zen-bi?"

She was hesitent for a moment, tapping her fingers together uneasily. "There is still one thing."

Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

The witch sighed. "You have to leave."

The hand in hers tightened painfully. "What?"

"My spell can't keep you here forever, very soon you will fade from this world where you don't not belong yet." Zen-bi looked saddened. "I'm surprised it hasn't happened already."

Even as she spoke Chihiro began to have an empty feeling grow inside her. "Ah, the power of suggestion." She bowed her head and smiled.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now, Zen-bi. I hope we meet again." Chihiro turned to Haku with tears in her eyes.

"Haku, I know our meetings have been few and far between. But I love you."

There, she said it.

Haku looked shocked. "Chihiro... "

Everything he could, and couldn't say was in his eyes.

He used their clasped hands to pull her closer to him and slowly lowered his head, all the while eyes watched hers.

Chihiro's breathing quickened, and her eyelids began to slide shut.

Their lips touched in a gentle caress that felt like a warm breeze over the ocean.

Chihiro was barely aware of the feeling of dizzyness that came over her and when she opened her eyes...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was dismayed to see the darkened walls inside her room.

Screaming, she through the pillow she was clutching against the wall opposite from her and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Was it all a dream?" She whispered to the lingering shadows as the sun began to rise, creeping through her window.

Rolling over with a sigh, she noticed something unusual.

On her nightstand was a small white and green dragon that resembled Haku.

Smiling to herself, she picked up the dragon and held it close to her chest and whispered.

"I'll find you one day, my Dragon Boy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!

Finally done! I know this seemed rushed, but I really wanted to finish it. I feel so much better. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was in a rush and my beta didn't reply to my e-mail so I did it myself.

Thank you so much for your support through this story. I will not stop writing, but my updates will be few and far between. My next story will be an Inuyasha fic. Just in case you like Inuyasha and my style of writing.

Thanks again!

blackxheart


End file.
